


但我仍然在朝你跋涉

by asukaJude, sarahyyy



Series: 情歌 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crushes, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Social Media, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asukaJude/pseuds/asukaJude, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyyy/pseuds/sarahyyy
Summary: “你是不是没打算好好看看这篇文呀？”她一屁股坐在他床上问道，“瞧瞧谁是第二名，就披集•朱拉暖后面那位。”奥塔别克勉勉强强地往下翻了一翻——哦。第二名：尤里•普利谢茨基在那个小标题下所附的Ins照片里是一个凶巴巴的尤里抱着一只凶巴巴脸的猫，配词写的是今天在收容所找到了猫版的我。#我知道我说过不能养更多猫的 #能怪我吗（又名：如果奥塔别克和尤里没在巴塞罗纳成为朋友，而是互相兜了好多年圈子的故事。）





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [But I’m Not There Yet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375233) by [sarahyyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyyy/pseuds/sarahyyy). 



> 授权翻译。感谢Lofter上的@有风塘里一箜篌 姑娘、阿宅和群里的小伙伴们的翻译建议。

十三岁的时候，在训练营里，他差点就跟尤里·普利谢茨基说上话了。在他眼里，尤里随着教练的指示毫不费力地改变姿势的模样，跟他在初学者班里艰难挣扎的状态形成了鲜明的对比——他连吁带喘，汗如雨下，全身的肌肉都疼痛不已，尽了一切努力，却仍然 _还不够好_ 。

在他与尤里眼神相对时，他差一点，就要对尤里说话了。

差一点就要说“教教我”。

还有“帮帮我”。

还有“跟我说说，我要怎么做才能像你那么厉害？”

然而尤里坚毅的眼神并没有在奥塔别克身上留驻。尤里·普利谢茨基不是来玩儿的，也不是来把时间浪费在帮助奥塔别克自我改进上的。他生来即是为了更远大、更美好的目标。

奥塔别克并没有允许自己在这一刻沉沦不前，他只是催促着自己继续进步，但他自身的情况却仍在原地打转。

没有尤里·普利谢茨基陪伴在旁，也没有请尤里·普利谢茨基施以援手，但几个月过去之后，奥塔别克意识到尤里看他的那一眼教会了他要如何变得同样优秀——向着目的地勇猛冲锋，别胡思乱想。

他准备也要成为这样的人。

 

他持续关注着尤里的职业生涯。

尤里很棒。亲眼目睹多年之后，这一事实奥塔别克早已了然于心，但他在尤里摘取一枚又一枚奖牌、赢得一次又一次比赛之后，仍禁不住为他感到骄傲。

奥塔别克离尤里的成就相去甚远，不过，他依然一直注视着尤里，也继续努力着。

既然尤里的决心与汗水不曾辜负他，那么奥塔别克也不应会被自己的决心与汗水辜负。

他只是需要继续努力下去。

 

当奥塔别克17岁回到老家阿拉木图、在世锦赛之后稍作休整时，阿齐札跑进他的房间，把自己的手机朝他脸上扔了过去：“求你让我帮你管管你那个 _世上最烂_ 的Instagram账号吧——而且觉得它是世上最烂的我肯定不是一个人。”

奥塔别克接过她扔来的手机，瞄了一眼她打开的那篇八卦网文。

**十大网红花滑选手**

“真的假的，齐札？”他回话的语气能有多不感兴趣就有多不感兴趣。

“最后一段稍微提了你两句，说你大概是网络上最无聊的存在，”她讲给他听，“你Ins账号只发过两张图，两张还都是 _新闻发布会照片_ 。”

“我喜欢保留个人隐私。”他回话。

“就算是这样！”她一边说一边两手瞎比划，“至少发点儿什么你早上喝咖啡的照片啦，你的奖牌啦， _什么都行_ 。”

奥塔别克翻了个白眼。

社交网络就从来不是他那盘菜。首先，他完全看不到这其中的意义所在，其次，他也没时间玩这些东西。再者说，他的人生就是起床溜冰再回去睡觉的集合，他可不认为网络世界会觉得他有意思。

“你是不是没打算好好看看这篇文呀？”她一屁股坐在他床上问道，“瞧瞧谁是第二名，就披集·朱拉暖后面那位。”

奥塔别克勉勉强强地往下翻了一翻——哦。

**第二名：尤里·普利谢茨基**

在那个小标题下所附的Ins照片里是一个凶巴巴的尤里抱着一只凶巴巴脸的猫，配词写的是 _今天在收容所找到了猫版的我。#我知道我说过不能养更多猫的 #能怪我吗_

阿齐札在他旁边问：“要不要我帮你关注他啊？给照片点几个赞？跟他搭个话？”

奥塔别克回头看她，戒备全开。“拜托不要。”他脱口而出，

阿齐札哼了一声。“你发一张跟我一起的自拍，我就不搞这些事。”她说。

他叹了口气，投降了，心里晓得阿齐札真的想要什么的时候绝没可能回心转意。而且她显然还想让他冲着镜头来个飞吻。

“ _绝对_ 没门。”

阿齐札痛苦地长叹一声。“你真没意思，”她跟他说，“至少笑一个。”

他照做了。

发出去的照片底下配了这样的说明： _回到家里最棒的事，就是跟我最喜欢的姐妹在一起_ 。

客厅里，他姐姐达密拉嚷了起来：“说她是你最喜欢的姐妹你是几个意思？！我对你来说是个死人吗，贝卡？！”

阿齐札咯咯直乐，而奥塔别克也忍不住让微笑滑过脸庞。

 

尤里的Ins账号上信息多如泉涌。

奥塔别克从那篇八卦网文引用的一段Ins视频里听到了尤里养的猫叫什么名字。在那段视频里，尤里冲那只猫试着叫了好多不同的名字，每一个新名字都比上一个叫得更气急败坏，直到胜生勇利进入镜头，喊了一声 _盖饭_ ，猫立刻喵喵叫着——显然是同意了。

 _之前说这猫像我显然是搞错了。#赤裸裸的背叛啊 #叛徒猫_ 底下的配词这么写着。

奥塔别克看了这段视频好几遍，为结尾处尤里脸上转瞬即逝的微笑而满心欢喜。

他也搞明白网上盛传的尼基弗洛夫和胜生那对儿收养了尤里的梗是哪里来的了——尤里几乎总和他俩在一起。

有好几段视频都是尼基弗洛夫和胜生两位在各种不同的地方亲亲，然后尤里在镜头前边做鬼脸，认真宣告：“好恶心。”

其中一段的配词写的是 _你俩年纪够大了，能不能别这样 @v-nikiforov @yuri-katsuki_ ，另一段写的是 _来人啊救救我，我要吐得新鞋子上到处都是了_ 。

说到新鞋子——他Ins上还发了一双丑毙了的狮子印花的暴走鞋。

“ _哇哦_ 。”奥塔别克一个人在自己房间里看到这双鞋的照片时，反应就是这么一句。

这句“哇哦”可没有称赞的意思，一点也没有，但糟糕的时尚品味完全影响不了奥塔别克喜欢尤里的程度。

他继续往下翻。

 

接下来他差点跟尤里说上话的时机是在巴塞罗纳，在他18岁生日刚过几个月的时候。

他看到尤里的时候正骑在摩托车上，而后者似乎是在躲他的粉丝。有那么一秒钟，他琢磨着是否该直接过去问尤里要不要上他的车。

他差点就这么做了，不过在脑内理智地分析眼前状况之后决定还是不要。他们确实都进入了花滑大奖赛总决赛，但对于尤里来说，奥塔别克实际上就是个陌生人。他们不是朋友，他也不想搞得自己像个怪蜀黍一样，所以想了一会儿之后，他驱车朝那群正在搜寻尤里的粉丝团骑了过去。

“如果你们在找尤里的话，我看到他往那边去了。”他跟粉丝们说，指了个跟尤里藏身的小巷相去甚远的方向。

他好容易熬过了热烈过头的尤里粉丝们合影留念的要求方才脱身。当他骑车经过那条小巷时，尤里已经走了，安全逃掉了，而奥塔别克允许自己为帮上了尤里的忙而骄傲了那么一小会儿。

那一年决赛奥塔别克没能站上领奖台，不过对于“继续努力”这一概念他早已不再陌生。

为了能早点回家，他没参加赛后的庆祝活动。

 

就从那时候起，在巴塞罗纳总决赛后几天，尤里添了个新爱好：音乐。

他仿佛无师自通似地玩起了吉他和尤克里里，并且开始在Ins上发一些翻唱小视频，看得奥塔别克根本停不下来，尤里拨动吉他琴弦的漂亮手指和一口气不出错地弹完曲子之后露出的清浅微笑都让他着迷。

一般都是些苦情歌。尤里唱着失去的爱情和错过的机会，而奥塔别克——

奥塔别克很懂，简直有点不能太懂。

这也是头一回，在猫照片、今儿穿什么衣服出门和酷酷的自拍之外，奥塔别克看到了尤里·普利谢茨基的崭新一面。他发现自己为此非常高兴。

他想了解尤里，想了解他的 _一切_ 。他想知道为什么尤里突然开始唱伤心情歌，他想知道谁会——谁 _能_ ——伤了尤里的心。

如果奥塔别克能拥有尤里的心，他会尽他所能不再让它有被伤害的感觉。

但是他们不是朋友，而奥塔别克也没有任何资格能提这样的问题。他不得不限制自己满足于这种对尤里的生活浅尝旁观现状，而且还得努力别要求更多。

挺难的，不过现如今，奥塔别克已经是努力界的冠军啦。

 

下一年的世锦赛，奥塔别克突破了他个人的最好成绩，也赢得了他第一块国际赛事的铜牌。

他之前已经习惯了“这回赢不了，下回再努力”，搞得这回真赢了的时候他几乎不知如何是好，连登上领奖台时都一片茫然。

尤里得了金牌，不过这没什么好令人惊讶的，尤其是在胜生和尼基弗洛夫那对儿决定休赛一年以庆贺他俩结婚的情况下。

（“度蜜月，”尤里在Ins上咆哮，“ _度个一整年_ ，什么玩意儿？”

维克托微笑：“我们是想带你一起去来着，不过——”

“快他妈滚去机场吧死老头！”尤里吼道。不过他脸红了，虽然只有一点点，因此对于眼前的状况他大概没有他努力表现出来的那么不愉快。）

 _令人惊讶的是_ 奥塔别克也在领奖台上，站在尤里 _旁边_ 。

老天，他们会有多少合影喔。

奥塔别克要去买明天 _所有的报纸_ 。

“恭喜你。”在摄影师拍完照片、他们一起滑出冰场时，尤里对他说。

奥塔别克差点脚下一个趔趄摔个嘴啃冰。

他应该要说点什么。 _谢谢你_ 就挺好，加一句 _恭喜你得了金牌_ 也不错，但他脑内浮上的唯一一句话竟是 _我看见盖饭生病了，它好点儿了吗？_

他咬住了舌头，把这话吞了下去，最后只是跟尤里点点头表示他知道了。

等回到酒店，奥塔别克在脑海里一遍遍回放刚才的画面，并且为之恨死了自己。甚至看着那块铜牌都没能让他心情好一点。

最后他没像早先计划的那样去收藏所有的报纸。

 

尤里的Ins账号那晚上一口气发了五篇帖子。

第一篇是一张展示胜利成果的自拍。第二篇是一张跟披集一起的自拍，他们交换了彼此的金牌和银牌，还学着对方的模样（尤里在冲着镜头嘟嘴，而照片里的披集则是高冷得一点也不像他本人）。第三篇是一张他那天晚餐的照片（猪排饭；他得第一名的时候，总是在吃猪排饭，或者皮罗什基，或者猪排饭味儿的皮罗什基）。第四篇是一张米拉·巴比切娃的照片，她在雅可夫背后做着鬼脸。最后一篇则是一段视频。

奥塔别克点击了一下，视频开始播放。

“暗恋一个人真的 _太难受了_ ，”尤里抱怨着，“他说不定都 _不知道我是谁_ 。哦，不对，他应该知道，不过也就是‘那是尤里·普利谢茨基啊，他自由滑得了这么多分，滑得真烂，我觉得分完全打高了嘛，所以他滑的时候我是从来不屑一看的’那种知道。”他呼出一口气，肩膀耷拉了下去一点点，而奥塔别克觉得自己的心都在为之抽痛。“操他的，暗恋什么的最讨厌了。维克托和猪排饭说不是这样的，让他们见鬼去吧。他们都是大骗子。我恨死他们了。”

视频底下配了三个愤怒的猫脸表情。

 

次年世锦赛奥塔别克得了银牌。

这回尤里没有恭喜他，不过奥塔别克在他们视线对上的时候还是冲尤里点了点头。

他可能还是没勇气跟尤里说话，但是他可以保持文明礼貌嘛，这方面他可擅长了。

如果下回比赛他还能跟尤里站在同一个领奖台上，他就给尤里竖个大拇指作为折衷方案。

慢慢来——这方面他也可擅长了。

那天晚上尤里发了一段30秒长的《我现在感觉如何？》翻唱，奥塔别克听着它睡着了。

 

就在奥塔别克和家里人在Skype上庆祝了他的二十岁生日之后的某一天，尤里弹了一首他自己原创的歌。

这阵子他已经从Ins的短视频转战Youtube，开了个专门的频道。奥塔别克从来没为能听整首歌的视频而不是短短六十秒而这么高兴过。

“这首歌还没写完，”尤里在视频里说，“我都不知道我干嘛要上传这玩意儿。可能你们都比我更明白些？”他把长发往后绑成了个乱糟糟的马尾，在头发绺儿不断漏出来的时候皱了皱眉头，不过也没有要重新好好绑一下的意思，“我不知道，我只是——想要有人来听听这首歌，大概吧，因为我写歌的那个对象是永远不会听的。”

他哼了一声：“哈，我越来越像维克托和猪排饭了。杀了我吧。”他一边说，一边弹起了这首歌的前奏。

这首歌，依然是悲伤的。

奥塔别克发自肺腑地想找到这个一直让尤里抱有如此心情的人，然后 _使劲儿摇晃他/她_ 直到他/她不再让尤里伤心为止。

屏幕上，尤里轻轻弹拨着一支伤感而深入灵魂的旋律，轻声地唱着他希望他能有勇气开口说些什么，什么都行，而不是将他希望能和对方进行的交谈仅仅停留在想象之中。

“但我仍然在朝你跋涉。”尤里唱着，而奥塔别克屏住了呼吸——他从未对任何一首歌如此感同身受过。

如此脆弱，如此痛苦，如此支离破碎的尤里，和他日常想起的尤里的形象，两者放在一起对比，让奥塔别克有种奇异的感觉。

曲子戛然而止。

“目前为止我真就只想了这么多，”尤里说，“我知道，我知道，就一稀巴烂。”

奥塔别克发现自己在摇头——就算他知道尤里根本看不见。

“我就……”尤里叹气，“我就感觉挺稀巴烂的。暗恋这玩意简直累趴了我，但是维克托、猪排饭甚至他妈的谷歌都发誓这不是什么我想放弃就能放弃的东西。所以，哈，我就困在这稀巴烂的感觉里了。往好的方面想想，这是不是意味着我能有更多的时间写完这首歌？”

 

那年大奖赛决赛，尤里又得了金牌。

奥塔别克花了整整一个颁奖仪式的时间做心理建设，强迫自己像事先发誓的那样给尤里竖个大拇指。他也确实这么做了，因为他一般都不会违背对自己许下的承诺。

他只希望自己没有满脸通红。

尤里的嘴唇几不可见地弯了一弯，虽然没说话，但他给奥塔别克回了同样的手势。之后他们离开冰面便朝着不同的方向去了。

那个瞬间他感受到的一切，甚至比挂在他胸前的银牌还要意味深长。而且阿齐札显然也是这么想的，因为随后她用iMessage给他发了成千上万张他俩冲着彼此竖大拇指的照片，后边还跟着一长串的惊叹号。

奥塔别克把每一张照片都存了下来。

 

奥塔别克没太搞懂尤里接下来发的那段Ins视频到底是什么意思，它就是一段27秒长的“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”，他感觉自己搞不懂这嚎叫到底是为了啥也挺正常的。

底下的配词也完全没什么用处。

 _#_ _卧槽 #卧槽卧槽 #卧了个大槽 #神啊赐我洪荒之力_

 

下一年，胜生勇利和维克托·尼基弗洛夫回归冰场，这让跻身前三变得难上加难。

奥塔别克从善如流。他知道自己并不如他们那般富于技巧，而与他们站在同一行列中，只意味着他需要更努力地训练、变得更强、做得更好。

所以，赢不了并没有让他烦恼，让他无法保持常态的是维克托和勇利一直在努力 _找他搭话_ 。

“说起来，奥塔别克，我们今晚要和其他选手一起吃饭，你要不要一起来？”在他们一起在江陵参加四大洲赛的时候勇利问他。

同样在江陵虽然并不是来比赛的维克托则是说：“四大洲赛结束后我们要去跟其他选手一起庆祝，奥塔别克！来跟我们一起玩嘛！我保证会很好玩的！”

这两次邀约奥塔别克都礼貌地谢绝了，告诉他们他实在太累了，无益于陪伴大家。而两次谢绝之后，维克托·现代花滑活生生的传奇·尼基弗洛夫都摆出了他最厉害的狗狗眼瞅着奥塔别克，想使他回心转意，至于勇利则是站在他旁边一脸替他尴尬的样子。

同样来了江陵的尤里（ _“再说一遍，我不是来应援猪排饭的，只是我的度假地点刚好也是这里罢了。”_ ）两回都没见到人。一直想着他也是奥塔别克两次邀约都回绝了的原因。

奥塔别克已经笃定他在尤里面前就是会笨嘴拙舌，好不容易他才把他们的关系推进到了见面会彼此礼貌地微笑的程度，他可不想破坏了如今在两人之间保持的平衡。

在世锦赛，他在外出观光的时候偶然碰到了维克托和勇利，然后被硬拉进了一间餐厅，为了能让他们一起吃顿饭。

半顿饭的光景奥塔别克都在担心尤里会突然出现，然后他就会出个大洋相，直到他看到了尤里最新的Ins帖子（一张凶巴巴的自拍，配词是 _我恨死了@yuri-katsuki 把我当小孩儿照顾。#流感又不是瘟疫_ ）才松了口气。

“我们应该合个影！”饭吃到最后的时候，维克托提议，“为了尤里奥！”

“他病了，”勇利解释道，奥塔别克差点没忍住回了一句 _我知道_ ，“不过他要是知道我们一直想着他，他会很高兴的。”

维克托举起他的手机，而奥塔别克实在没什么可以婉拒的余地，所以他对着镜头微笑了一下，而且还努力让他的微笑不要看起来像他和自己的粉丝拍照片那样木呆呆的。

维克托看了一下照片，点点头。“拍得不错，”他说，然后他转向奥塔别克，说，“你应该多跟我们一起出来玩玩。”

勇利点头：“我们下次带尤里奥一起来，这样他就不会感觉被我们扔下了。”

奥塔别克对他们笑笑，希望他们不要因为他啥都没答应而说些什么。

 

尤里那天晚上发了张照片。

是张他、勇利和维克托的自拍，不过他在那两个人脸上画了俩大红叉叉。

配词写的是 _#断绝关系了_ 。

在这张照片下面，披集回了一句：“ _你们几位组成了我最喜欢的花滑家庭。_ ”

尤里回他：“ _也跟你断绝关系了！_ ”

“ _哎哟！！看这意思我以前也是这家里的一份子啊！尤里奥我爱你！！_ ”披集接着回。

“ _才不是。呕呕呕呕！_ ”

奥塔别克为这对话笑了起来，有那么一瞬间，他琢磨着，如果他也是这个花滑家庭的一份子，感觉会怎么样呢。

 

几个月后，尤里写完了他那首歌。

奥塔别克循环播放着听了它一小时，然后下载了音频以便他在去训练的途中也能听到。他一有空就听着它，直到每词每句都像国歌一样熟稔于心，直到他可以在脑海中清晰地唤起它的旋律时，想起尤里双眼中的神色。

就这么过了几天，直到他的教练叹着气问他为什么他如此心不在焉。

“我想换掉我的短节目。”他脱口而出。在这句话被说出口之后他才意识到这就是他真正想做的事情。

“ _这会儿？_ ”他教练问，奥塔别克看得出来他很惊讶——这是当然的，因为奥塔别克从来就不是这种突然闹幺蛾子的运动员，“离大奖赛这么近的关头？你的短节目在日本站和美国站的分数都不错的。”

奥塔别克点点头。“我想滑另一首歌。”他说。

教练凝望着他，许久没出声音，仔细地审视着他。

“冒这种险，你会不会后悔？”他问。

奥塔别克摇头。“我想要这么做，拜托了。”

 

在踏上冰面的时候，奥塔别克很坚决地没去人群中寻找尤里的身影。

他现在唯一需要关注的就是好好表现尤里的歌，将他这么多年对尤里的感情都放在这个节目里，如果尤里并没有……反应，并不喜欢，那他至少也有个机会能知道。

 _不要再错过机会了_ 。他对自己说，然后摆好了姿势。

音乐响起，奥塔别克随着尤里的声音在冰上滑行了起来。

 

当他滑完时，掌声热烈如雷鸣，他只向观众席瞥了一眼就知道尤里的热情粉丝们看完这个节目都失控了。

他一直刻意不去想在这个短节目滑完之后会发生什么。这会他意识到，他基本上是，用这个节目，在全球范围的电视转播上，在世界最大的花滑冠军赛事上，向尤里·普利谢茨基表白了他的爱意。

他刷地红透了脸，强迫自己不要再想下去。他眼下要做的就是离开冰面，去等分区，他可以等过一会儿回到自己酒店房间的安全范围之内再惊慌失措。

当分数被播报出来的时候，他眨了眨眼睛。

“嗬，”教练在他旁边说，“这节目改得值。这是你迄今为止最高的表演分了！”

奥塔别克咧嘴一笑。这是他新的个人最好成绩，而他现在排名第二，仅仅落后尤里些微分数，虽然随后还有维克托和勇利即将登场，他可能在第二名的位置上呆不了多久。但是这都不要紧了，他有了突破，而且他真的很享受这次表演，一切都是值得的。

他心满意足。

这种兴高采烈的情绪一直持续到了他在去往更衣室的路上被尤里找到为止。

“最后那个外点冰跳有点拖泥带水。”尤里一边跟他并排走着一边点评道。

奥塔别克点头，努力降下自己心跳的速率。“我同意，”他说，然后，因为他确实该说这一句——“对不起。”

“你道什么歉？”尤里问。

“我应该先征求你意见的，”奥塔别克说，一面放慢了脚步，“请你允许我使用这首歌。而且……我应该表演得更好一些的，如果我要用你的歌的话。”

尤里点头：“为什么你要滑这首歌？”

奥塔别克为了这一刻在家里的镜子前面练了千八百遍，但是那所有准备好的话在此刻统统弃他而去。他应该设想到会发生这种事的。

“你……你一直是我的灵感来源，挺多年了，”他最后说，“我就是想向你致敬。”

“胡说，”尤里哼了一声，“如果你想向我致敬，你可以滑一个我的节目啊。为什么你一定要选那首歌？”

“我……”奥塔别克词穷了，不知道要说什么好。

“无所谓，下一个问题，”尤里说，“你是怎么发现这首歌的？你又不怎么上社交网站。你的Ins上只有，多少来着，三张照片。更别提你的推特账号看起来有多像个笑话了。”

“我时不时会看你的Ins和Youtube账号，”奥塔别克平静地说，因为这对尤里来说已经是显而易见的答案了，“我很喜欢那首歌。我喜欢你所有的视频。”

尤里盯着他看了好长一会儿，奥塔别克不确定他是不是真的在尤里脸上看到了一抹赧色。

“那你看过我所有的Youtube视频喽？”尤里问。

奥塔别克点头。

“所以你知道我最近几年的那档子暗恋故事喽？”

奥塔别克继续点头。

尤里的唇角挑起了一点儿：“你看过这件事相关的讨论帖吗？”

“有些人似乎觉得你只是在炒热度，觉得你的暗恋对象并不是真的，因为他们不觉得有谁能一直对你如此冷漠。”奥塔别克说，然后琢磨了一下如果他想假装自己对尤里的兴趣只是一般般的话，是不是说得有点过头了。

“那你又是怎么想的？”尤里抬起一边眉毛，“你觉得他是真的吗？”

奥塔别克摇头。“我觉得他非常真实，”他低声说，“你听起来总是很……真情实感。”

尤里微笑起来。“你说对了，”他告诉奥塔别克，“我的暗恋对象是真的。但是我觉得，之前我以为他对我没有兴趣，是我搞错了。”

“喔，”奥塔别克说，努力压碎心中油然而生的失落感，“那就恭喜啦？”

尤里瞪着他。“你还没明白吗？”他问。

 “明白……什么？”

尤里叹了口气：“你想不想知道关于这首歌的一个有趣的小小事实？”

尤里是在说那首 _《但我仍然在朝你跋涉》_ （“这歌名很垃圾，不过这歌本身就很垃圾，所以管他的，它就起这个名字了。”）奥塔别克不知道他们为什么要在聊着尤里的暗恋的当口又回头聊这首歌。

他点点头，都一样，到了这一步，不管尤里跟他说什么他都想听。

“我是为你写的，”尤里说，而奥塔别克发誓他呼吸都停止了。尤里紧张地笑了一声：“老天，卧槽，一切都是为了你，那些乱七八糟的翻唱，那些关于暗恋糟糕透了的叨叨，都是为了你，你他妈怎么就没意识到？”

奥塔别克睁大了双眼，大脑都仿佛要当机了：“我……你…… _什么？_ ”

“我表现得那么明显，”尤里哀叹道，“几乎同行的花滑选手都隐隐约约知道我对你有意思，粉丝写过超棒的文章来分析我暗恋的人是你——分析得完全正确，维克托和猪排饭这一年都在努力撮合我们，而我基本上每一回都觉得特别丢人， _你怎么能没意识到？_ ”

“我以为你根本不知道我是谁。”奥塔别克坦承道。

“耶稣他妈的基督，”尤里说，然后——“所以？你也喜欢我吗？还是我得去拿个锤子砸自己一下指望自己失忆，免得自己被眼下的状况搞得无比尴尬？”

“我可以说是在国际电视转播里表达了对你的感情，”奥塔别克强调，“如果真有人要尴尬，那也应该是我。”

“ _奥塔别克。_ ”

“而且你错了，”奥塔别克继续说，没理会尤里的打断，“我一直在看你滑冰。有时候比完赛了，我回家还一直反复看你所有的节目。我爱看你滑冰。”

尤里脸上起了一层薄红：“喔。”

奥塔别克微笑起来，感觉到笑意在他的脸上蔓延。“你今晚想跟我一起吃个饭吗？”他问，“约会那种？”

 

奥塔别克在他的Ins账号上发的第四篇帖子，是一段短短的视频，视频里，尤里在哼一段很欢乐的小调。

“我要管这首歌叫 _奥塔别克_ ，”他跟奥塔别克说，“唱唱你到底有多不会玩社交网络。”

“没有那么不会玩吧，”奥塔别克干巴巴地说，“讲道理，我用社交网络找了个男朋友呢。”

尤里涨红了脸，把手机从他手里抢了过来。

在这段视频上传几分钟之后，阿齐札打了个电话给奥塔别克—— _光顾着尖叫了。_

 

END


End file.
